My Brother
by Fop626
Summary: While Zeno is reliving Zatch's memories after being swallowed by Baou, Zatch has a reason to help his brother and tries to convince his friends to feel the same [ONESHOT].


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Konjiki no Gash Bell" or other related characters. This fanfic is just for fun. I had this idea floating around in my head, it's more of a scene than a story, but I still hope you enjoy nonetheless. Feel free to comment if you can. Comments and criticisms help! Thanks!**

"""""""""""""""""""

"Go, Baou! Keep crushing Zigadirasu!"

"Don't lose, Zigadirasu! Dufort, what are you doing? This isn't the extent of your hate-"

Zeno's sentence was cut short when he half-turned and saw a single tear roll down Dufort's cheek. It normally takes something incredible or magnificent to surprise Zeno, but the sight of his human crying opened a door to his heart and mind, understanding that even the toughest and most invulnerable human known to mankind can shed a tear.

Zeno couldn't help but grin and turn away, arm still extended to keep up his Zigadirasu spell.

 _I see, Dufort. You too…_

Zatch's Baou, a dragon entirely made up of electricity, devoured Zeno's spell, making it dissipate. Any energy that was left inside of the Zigadirasu was transferred to Baou as extra fuel to further end the current battle.

Zeno, with his arm still raised and grin intact, gazed up at the creature as it approached to devour him. "That's right, Dufort, this is the answer to our power, but…"

Zeno took his white cloak, the cloak that protected him from nuclear explosions and other weapons of destruction known to both humans and mamodo, and wrapped its shredded remains around Dufort.

"I can't let you die, Dufort!"

"Zeno," Dufort called to his mamodo, knowing that Zeno could not protect himself anymore.

Zeno turned to Dufort as he was landing on the pillar just ahead of them, closer to the Baou. "I'm already satisfied, but you have only just begun to live."

His foot barely touched the edge of the pillar when Baou clamped its teeth around Zeno with a loud roar. Lightning poured from its fangs and surrounded Zeno's being. His head rolled back and his eyes turned white, mouth agape. The atmosphere was swirling around him, making him feel dizzy and faint until memories of him and Zatch started flowing into his mind.

""""""""""""""""""""

Kiyo fell to his knees and inhaled as if he held his breath for what felt like an eternity. "Zatch!"

Zatch turned his blood stained face to his human. "Kiyo!"

Zatch's friends Tia, Ponygon, Kanchome, and their humans came to Zatch and Kiyo's aid. The three mamodo children started to surround Zatch in support of his victory and to see if they can tend to any of his wounds, but he made a sudden dash towards the pillar that his Baou consumed.

"Zatch!" Tia cried, slightly confused. "Where are you go-"

Her sentence was cut off when she saw a heap of white falling from the pillar. There was nothing in the cloth except for a bloodied arm extending from it. Drops of blood were falling alongside the arm in midair.

"Zatch!" Tia cried again and ran after him. Her urge to reach Zatch made her catch up to him and pulled on his blue cloak. Both children skidded to a halt.

Zatch turned to face her. "Tia?"

Tia was panting from her run, but still held Zatch firmly. "What are you doing?"

Zatch looked at her red eyes and over her shoulder to see the rest of his friends. All of their facial expressions had the same reaction as Tia's except for Kiyo. Zatch knew that Kiyo knew what he was trying to do.

There was a loud sound as the white heap finally hit the floor. Zatch shivered at the sound and pleaded to Tia. "Tia, let me go."

Her grip on him only grew tighter. "Why? You finally defeated that bastard, Zeno. Aren't you happy?'

Zatch grimaced, understanding where Tia was coming from, but also upset that she didn't try to understand how he felt. "You don't understand, Tia."

"What do you mean? Please explain it to me, Zatch!"

Zatch grabbed her hand that was on his cloak and covered it with his own, he noticed that she slightly calmed from this. "Tia, I know Zeno did some very horrible things and threatened to destroy Kiyo's homeland, but…"

"...but?"

Zatch didn't focus his gaze on only Tia anymore; he scanned over all of his friends in the room. "He's still my brother. I have to help him."

There was silence for a moment and Tia loosened her grip, but still didn't let go.

"That may be true…"

Everyone turned to the Italian Superstar, Parco Folgore, who was the one who broke the silence. "He may be your brother, Zatch, but he might turn on you. We don't know if he's safe to trust just yet."

"That's right," Kanchome pitched in. "What if he still has intensions of destroying Japan? Hey, even the whole world!" The duck billed mamodo's legs started to shiver.

"We have to be careful," Megumi, Tia's human, said.

"Meru me!" Ponygon agreed.

Kiyo stared at Zatch with a hard look, not saying a word. Zatch knew that Kiyo wanted Zatch to handle this on his own.

"Listen, everyone. I understand your concern, but he's still my brother. I haven't gotten my memories back, so I still don't know if I even have a mother or a father. As far as I know, Zeno's the only one."

The group stayed silent as Zatch continued to speak.

Zatch sniffed and his tears were wetting Tia's hand since he still held her. "He may be the only family I have. Even if he did steal my memories, attack my friends, and threatened to destroy Japan, he's still my brother, and that's not going to change. If he's still the same, then I want to show him the good things of this world. I want him to be able to fight by my side in this battle. I want us to play together. I want him to be able to make friends. Even if he's not very good at making friends, I'm willing to be his only one. What better way than to have your best friend be a family member, right?"

Tia was released of Zatch's grip as she saw him continue to cry. "Zatch…"

"I'm so alone!" Zatch buried his face in his hands. "He's all I have…he's all I have…I don't want him to die!"

Zatch felt arms surrounding him and he opened his eyes to see Tia hugging him. "Zatch, I'm sorry."

More arms surrounded him as the rest of his friends gave him support toward his endeavor.

"I'm sorry, Zatch," said Folgore. "I was just concerned for you."

"Me too." A tear rolled down Kanchome's face.

"Meru…"

Zatch wiped his face and smiled at his friends. He soon felt a strong hand cover the top of his head and he looked up to see the smiling face of Kiyo. "Kiyo," he whispered.

Kiyo nodded. "I'm proud of you, Zatch."

Zatch's smile grew wider at the thought that he wasn't alone. He had his friends and partner with him, but that was only to be temporary. He wanted someone back home in Makai who will treat him with the same amount of love and respect that Kiyo expressed, and he wanted that from his older twin brother.

Zatch wriggled out of everyone's embrace and looked back to see Dufort slowly approaching the white pile on the floor. It hadn't moved since its fall.

"I have to go see if my brother is okay."

Everyone nodded in approval, and Zatch dashed off in the direction where the white heap laid. He cried as he ran, "Zeno! Zeno!"

There was no movement when he approached his brother. Dufort backed away a bit to give both brothers some space. Zatch observed his brother's body. Zeno was covered in scratches, bruises, burns, and blood and his eyes weren't open. He cried again, "Zeno!"

No response.

Zatch grabbed Zeno's hand and pulled it up to his chest where his brooch was pinned. "Please wake up, Zeno. Please!"

The remainder of Zatch's friends caught up to him and stood beside Dufort silently, also giving the brothers some space.

"Zeno, please," his tears fell on Zeno's brooch. "Don't go."

Some of Zatch's friends started to cry or turn away from the scene. Zatch continued to cry and plead for his brother to wake.

"Zeno! Zeno!" Zatch dropped Zeno's hand as it fell back on the bloodied tile floor.

Zeno's eyelids slightly shifted until they half-opened, revealing swirling pools of purple and white for eyes.

"Zeno!" Zatch was relieved that his brother awoke, but was still crying. He cried at how Zeno won't be able to fight with him in the remainder of the mamodo battles since he saw that his book started to burn. He cried at the possibility of his brother friendless and alone in Makai, which would lead to more endless bitterness and resentment towards everyone. He cried at the possibility of his brother never changing and always remaining blood thirsty and vicious no matter how much love and affection he will receive from Zatch. It was all too much for Zatch and the only way he knew how to relieve himself of this stress was to cry.

Zeno raised his hand and was about to touch Zatch's cheek, but he stopped himself and lowered his hand, probably thinking that he was undeserving of the beautiful blond boy towering above him. He slightly opened his mouth to speak and messaged words only audible to Zatch.

"Forgive me, Zatch. Your brother…has been a fool."


End file.
